gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/Y
Yaci *Main page *Full name: Yaci Izanagi *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Ochiyomi *Alignment: Evil *Story: Yaci is raised as a murderess with his childhood friend Haito; both have sold their souls to Nightmare in exchange for a tempting proposition, now they defend the Azure Knight from any threat. Yang *Main page *Full name: Lord Yang Jian *Weapon: Spear *Weapon name: Ice Scar *Alignment: Good *Story: with the power of ice, Nightmare wants to absorb him to get his power, which could be devastating for the world. His aim, helped by Mu Wieshan and Chu, is destroying Nightmare ans Soul Embrace. Yara *Image *Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *Birthdate: November 24 *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Katar (x2) *Weapon name: Furaipan ni Furasshu & Buronzusuta *Alignment: Good *Story: Sara's twin sister, she is a priestess at a shrine and, with her sister, she has been chosen Immaculate Angel as one of Silva's protectors. Yashira *Image *Birthplace: Urushiyama, Mitsu Province, Japan *Birthdate: December 8 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Double Two-Handed Ax *Weapon name: Chowa no Toreta Shiratori *Alignment: Good *Story: Jayakatong's adoptive daughter and Stephany's bets friend, this maid wants to help her father to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Yasuhiro *Image *Full name: Yasuhiro Imagawa *Birthplace: Edo, Japan *Birthdate: December 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 49 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Katana and Double-Edged Kodachi *Weapon name: Shinseina Inseki & Nagareboshi *Alignment: Good *Story: Yeijiro's elder brother, he is a guardian, with his brother, of the Peacock Talisman, whose the essence lies in Ichizo's heart, one of six-teen Sacred Talismans which can can obtain to Soul Redemption the absolute power but to Soul Embrace too. Yeijiro *Image *Full name: Yeijiro Imagawa *Birthplace: Edo, Japan *Birthdate: October 2 *Gender: Male *Age: 49 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Katana and Tessen *Weapon name: Sheru-Maru & Nami-Maru *Alignment: Good *Story: Yasuhiro's youger brother, he is a guardian, with his brother, of the Peacock Talisman, whose the essence lies in Ichizo's heart, one of six-teen Sacred Talismans which can obtain to Soul Redemption the absolute power but to Soul Embrace too. Yoda *Main page *Height: 4'6" *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Speed of Light *Alignment: Good *Story: Yoda comes from Karifa, a republic on a planet located on Ohmneopeus, a distant galaxy. In Karifa wonders a demon who has entered into an agreement with Nightmare, Yoda with his fellow countrymen: Fear, Starkiller and Emily; aims to defeat Nigntmare destroing Soul Embrace. Yodokari *Image *Birthplace: Edo, Japan, raised in a jungle in New World *Birthdate: April 15 *Gender: Male *Age: 65 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Odachi *Weapon name: Magical Waterfalls Shower *Alignment: Good *Story: great Japanese warrior who wanted to go on retreat on a in a rainforest in the New World. During his retreat he has known a man, Harruw, bred by native animals he taught him to fight. One day Nightmare, maybe looking for something, has destroyed the forest and he has left to avenge his new home. Yoshimitsu *Main page *Weapon: Katana, Wakizashi and Sashimono *Weapon name: Yoshimitsu *Alignment: Good *Story: Manji Clan's boss, he aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace, who caused many disasters, to world peace. Yoshino *Main page *Weapon: Naginata *Weapon name: Shinju no Himitsu *Alignment: Good *Story: little sweet and caring girls, she is Ishida's serve and she want to help her boss to destroy a very powerful demon named Shuten Doji who aims to get Soul Embrace with which he could be unbeatable. Yu Jin *Main page *Weapon: Qiang *Weapon name: Pink Melody *Alignment: Good *Story: great Japanese knight, he has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, now he aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Yuanzhi *Image *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 43 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Dalwel *Weapon name: Sha Níng *Alignment: Good *Story: he belong to Yellow Turbans, a Chinese tribe residents in Hohhot, and he is part of the Yellow Turbans' king's army, Jen Yan, which is constantly fighting with the army of the descendants of the Huns led by Moke. Yuekinamitsu *Image *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: November 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 36 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Tessen (Steel Fan) (x2) *Weapon name: Kibo-Maru & Jihi-Maru *Alignment: Good *Story: Jayakatong's best friend, ninja Tengu belonging to Manji Clan whose he is the protector, he has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and he aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Yuki *Main page *Weapon: Naginata *Weapon name: Bodan *Alignment: Good *Story: Kaku and Setsuka's foster younger sister, Oichi, a friend of hers, was killed by an hanchwoman of Nightmare, now to avenge her friend she aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace Yumeji *Main page *Full name: Yumeji Kurokouchi *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Mumei no *Alignment: Evil *Story: Motosaburou, Sadasaburou and Wanisaburou's younger sister, Hibiki's elder sister and Umito's lover, she wants to get Soul Embrace to resuscitate her loved master killed by two henchmen of Nightmare and she hinders her sister who wants to destroy the evil sword. She is hindered by Umito because that sword is evil. Yunfei *Main page *Full name: Liu Yunfei *Weapon: Dadao *Weapon name: Heaven-Flash Strike *Alignment: Evil *Story: Hong Li's student, he has never felt quite appreciated by his master and now, to show him his skill of warrior, wants to get Soul Embrace. Yunsung *Main page *Full name: Hong Yunsung *Weapon: Dao *Weapon name: White Storm *Alignment: Evil *Story: Han Myeong's student, he wants to get Soul Embrace because he wants to be the most powerful warrior of the world but he is hindered by his master who wants to back him home. Category:Characters